The present invention relates to pre-action therapy for individuals who are disabled, impaired or handicapped from making therapeutic physical movements. Pre-action therapy users engage in virtual anatomical interactivity to improve motor performance of body parts without the user being required to perform actual, therapeutic physical movements. Particularly, the present invention is directed to pre-action therapy, synonymously virtual anatomical interactivity therapy and/or premotor therapy, for regaining motor control of body parts, e.g., upper and/or lower extremities due to acquired brain injury or other brain-motor control disablement. The present invention includes systems, methods, program products and apparatuses for rehabilitation of paresis or paralysis. Further, the present invention includes particular types of activities such as feedforward and feedback directed toward user input-controlled movements of virtual extremities, such as anatomically realistic virtual extremities with analogous true range of motion, which can simulate human physical movements. The present invention further relates to combinations of pre-action therapy coupled to therapeutic physical activities.